


Steady Hands

by RazzleyD



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blood, Forehead Kisses, Gunshot Wounds, Injury Recovery, M/M, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Mick kicked the door to their safehouse in, holding Leonard (who was doubled over, convulsing in pain,) in his arms. He closed the door behind them with his foot and lead Len over to the couch.“Fuck, Mick,” He gasped as he was laid gently down, clutching his stomach to keep the blood from coming out any faster.





	Steady Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly isn't where I was going with this, but I'm happy with it nonetheless.

Mick kicked the door to their safehouse in, holding Leonard (who was doubled over, convulsing in pain,) in his arms. He closed the door behind them with his foot and lead Len over to the couch.

 

“Fuck, Mick,” He gasped as he was laid gently down, clutching his stomach to keep the blood from coming out any faster. Mick turned and flicked on the lamp so he could see better.

 

“It’s alright, Snart. I’ve gotcha. Just relax.” Mick gulped, grabbing their safety kit from under the couch. He shook as he opened it, grabbing the rubbing alcohol, needle, splinter forceps, and the surgical stitching wire. They’d done this dozens of times-- they were experts at their craft, but while they got better at their jobs, so did the police.

 

Mick pulled a pocket knife from his belt and carefully cut open Leonard’s sweater. Len continued to grunt and groan in pain, the blood still gushing from his abdominal gunshot.

 

“Just breathe, alright. You’re gonna be fine.” Mick grunted, a small twinge of fear lacing his words. His hands continued to shake as he attempted to thread the needle. It took him a good 30 seconds to do so. Once threaded, he held it out a bit, dousing it in rubbing alcohol before placing the bottle down and unhooking his belt and removing it. He folded it, handing it to Snart so he could bare his teeth on it.

 

“Hu-rry.” Len took in a sharp breath before placing the leather between his teeth. He nodded his head once to signal his partner he was ready. Mick took the tweezers in his hand, dousing them in rubbing alcohol as well before leaning over his partner to begin removing the bullet. He looked into the wound, seeing mostly blood; but he saw a gleam of silver in the midst of all the red.

 

“Alright. It’s about two inches down. I’m going in, take a deep breath.” Len did as he was told, clenching his fists and biting into the belt harshly. Mick pushed the tweezers in slowly, keeping them spread, causing Len to breath heavily in pain. The wound continued to bleed around his tool, leaking over his hands and staining his coat sleeves. He kept pressing in slowly as he could, stopping when he felt the obstruction in between his tool’s spines.

 

He took a deep breath as he started to pull it out, quicker now. Len had lost an awful lot of blood, and if he didn’t hurry they were really going to need a hospital. He steadied his shaking hands once again as he finally-- _finally_ extracted the bullet. The hole was now practically pouring blood; the color in Len’s face beginning to drain.

 

“Shit-- Lenny, just hold on.” He dropped the forceps, the blood scattering across the floor along with the rolling bullet. He took the open end of Len’s wounded skin and thrusted it in without a warning for his partner. Len jerked in pain, yelling around the belt and trying his best not to move his torso.

 

“Sorry, Snart. I’ve gotta get this closed.” He grunted, already creating his third stitch. He felt a strong pain in his chest at each of his partner’s thrashes and grunts, but he had to press on. He created four more stitches after his first three, creating a jagged line that sealed the wound. He dropped the needle to floor as well, setting down and wiping his forehead. Len took the leather from his mouth and tossed it over his head.

 

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna pass out now. I’ll be back in a few hours.” He smiled at his partner, taking his hand and squeezing it. “Thank you, Mick.”

 

“Hey, what can I say, you’d do the same for me. Now, get some rest.”

 

\--

 

When Len woke up, he noticed he had changed location, as well as clothes. He moved slightly, the pain of the wound very obvious as it made the position he was in very uncomfortable. He opened his eyes more and noticed he was not alone in his bed. He took a deep breath as he felt his partner lying in bed next to him, wide awake.

 

“... Mick?” Len groaned, grabbing his attention and causing his head to turn towards his face to look at him.

 

“You’re awake… How’re you feeling?” He huffed happily, scooting his body over so he could be closer to his partner. He looked down into his tired eyes, smiling tiredly.

 

“Like I have a hole in my body that wasn’t there a few hours ago… But not damn near as empty now. Thank you.” He smiled, yawning and shifting his position so he could be more comfortable, right up next to his partner. Mick smiled, leaning in to kiss Len’s forehead.

 

“Get some more rest, darlin’. Lis will be here in the morning. I told her you’ve been patched up, but she wanted to come over and check my work.” Len smiled at Mick’s name for him, lifting his shirt up carefully to see his partner’s patch job. It wasn’t the prettiest set of stitches, but it was closed up completely and clear of any blood.

 

“I think you did a wonderful job.” He smiled, laying his shirt back down over his body and pulling Mick’s head down so he could kiss his forehead as well. “Will you stay with me?”

 

“Wasn’t planning on leavin'.” He smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
